Parasect
(1996-2005) (2006-present) |type = Bug, Grass |gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Flying, Poison, Ice, Bug, Rock, Fire |evolves from = Paras |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation I, 1996 |last appearance = None}} Parasect (Russian: Парасецт) is a dual Bug/Grass type Pokemon introduced in Generation I. Parasect evolves from Paras starting at level 24. IndyCar series Parasect played for the Bulgaria national IndyCar team after a poor 2006 FIFA World Cup qualifying result saw Parasect leave Bulgaria for Russia. Parasect first played for the Russia national IndyCar team in 2006, after Marco Andretti was promoted to a full-time driver and also a rookie. From 2007 through 2010, Parasect still played for Russia and still tried to clinch victories in any race. Parasect signed a multi-year contract for the Russia national IndyCar team in late 2008 following Russia's successful Eurovision 2008 and also their successful Euro 2008 result, a semifinal. Parasect has earned a wildcard in the finale of Celebrity Family Feud season two episode Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans; along with the other members of the Russia national IndyCar team outside the like of Russia's 2017 IndyCar team captain Pee Saderd in either men or women's singles; due to the seeds belonging to the top 32 2017 IndyCar Series captains. In the 2017 IndyCar Series season, Parasect will be a member of the Russia national IndyCar team's Golden Generation that started in the 2016 Summer Olympics; and the last two 2016 IndyCar races. It has shown that Parasect can try to win races while driving for Andretti. Parasect will enter the 2016 Swiss Open unseeded in both tournaments due in men's singles, not one of Marco Andretti or Pee Saderd, and in women's not one of Galvantula or Hydreigon. As a result of a member of the Russian national IndyCar team, Parasect failed to qualify for เล่าสู่หลานฟัง after their captain Pee Saderd didn't make it and also lost the Lhao soo larn fun playoffs. Controversies Parasect caused a big controversy with countryman Pee Saderd about the Grammy Gold CDs that should be postponed due to the death of the King of Thailand. Parasect listed them (all of them likely after the 2016 Swiss Open): *Siriporn 17 (until at least 2017) *Tai 11 (until at least 2017) *Pai 10 (until Pee Saderd at the 2017 Honduras Open) *Takkatan 9 (before the 2016 Swiss Open finals) *Yinglee 3 (until after the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg) *Sathean-Maimuarng (until after the 2017 Phoenix IndyCar Grand Prix) Pokemon Go Parasect appears in Pokemon Go due to it being a Generation 1 Pokemon. Parasect's Russian countrymen will be added later in the game when the app releases new Pokemon from the next generations. Currently, as of , Parasect was the only Russian and Bulgarian Pokemon available to catch in the game; until Azumarill was added as part of the Generation II Pokemon shortly after the Valentine's Day event in the game ended. In Pokemon Go, Parasect is fluent in four languages: Bulgarian, Russian, Thai and English. In the game, Parasect needs 50 Paras candy to evolve from Paras. Family Feud As a lucky loser replacing Evgeni Plushenko in the men's singles competition, Parasect defeated Heracross in the first round in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke but lost to Will Power the next round. Squads Trivia *Parasect has the same four ending letters with Genesect. *Parasect is one of the only Bug type Pokemon weak to Bug type moves. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Bug type Pokemon Category:Grass type Pokemon